gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abuelita
|image = S1e20 Soos grandma.png |first = Gideon Rises |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Matt Chapman |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal =Reading Soos's Diary |home = 32 Chambrot Drive, Gravity Falls, OregonSoos' ID (formerly) Mystery Shack |family = Soos |Unnamed daughterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp3zUjQMaR8|[[Reggie]] (grandson) Soos Ramirez (grandson) Unnamed granddaughters}} |pets = |friends = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Stan Pines |minions = |enemies = |likes = Vacuuming Cleaning Soos' life |dislikes = Unclean Things Soos' father |powers = |weapons = |fate = Moved into the Mystery Shack |quote = "Soos' life is my soap opera." |signature = }}Abuelita is Soos Ramirez and Reggie's kindly maternal grandmother. History Early life .]] Abuelita has been raising Soos for most of his life, in the absence of his mother (presumably her daughter) and neglectful father. During Soos' twelfth birthday, after discovering that his dad had no interest in visiting his son, she vowed to tear her son-in-law limb from limb should she ever see him again. As she continued to act as his parental figure, she encouraged her grandson and continued to remain an influential figure in Soos' life. Season 1 Abuelita first appears in "Gideon Rises," when Gideon's hostile takeover of the Mystery Shack forces Dipper, Mabel and Stan to move in with her. She is shown to be very tolerant of their presence, only asking to keep relatively quiet and cleaning any messes with a vacuum, including Stan messing up her lipstick after kissing her. Despite her hospitality, she is shown grappling with the difficulty of feeding both the Pines family and herself. Immediately following Gideon's arrest, Stan reclaims ownership of the Mystery Shack, allowing the Pines to move out of her house. Shorts She is later mentioned by Soos in "Mabel's Guide to Dating," who claims his grandmother had always called him "the world's most perfect man." A picture of her hangs in Soos' room in the short "Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock." Season 2 In "Soos and the Real Girl," Abuelita receives an invitation to her grandson Reggie's engagement party, prompting her to implore Soos to find a date, hoping he will be able to find a woman before her demise. Later, she is shown carelessly invading his privacy by reading his diary, and appears in the ballpit at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree after the defeat of the Hoo-Ha's Jamboree animatronics. She explains to a confused Dipper and Mabel that she treats her grandson's life as her "soap opera." A younger Abuelita appears in "Blendin's Game," where Dipper and Mabel witness the birthday where Soos learned that his father was never returning to see him. Despite making numerous attempts to cheer up her troubled grandson, including dinosaur-shaped cookies and birthday presents, she is unsuccessful, making her swear vengeance on his deadbeat father. Mabel sculpts an Abuelita figurine in "The Love God," as a part of her town diorama, and is shown to be planning on attenpting to romantically match her with Stan. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," she is mentioned when Soos says that in one week she will finally let him eat crackers on his bed. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," the effects of Weirdmageddon turn Abuelita into a reclining chair. She retains her calm personality, telling Soos she will be alright while he goes out to save the world. She is last seen reclining herself in order to take a nap. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," she is one of the people in Bill's throne, having somehow been transformed back into a human. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," she is seen moving into the Mystery Shack shortly after Soos becomes its new owner. Personality She is a very calm old woman, the years clearly having made her more apt to simply go with the flow. She has fairly simple wants and needs, desiring only quiet and cleanliness, as seen by her habit of instantly jumping to clean things the moment they're dirtied. Despite her somewhat sedentary behavior, she's still quite aware of her surroundings, as she was quick to point out that she couldn't support the Pines' family for long with how much food she could afford. She speaks both English and Spanish. She is known to be calm in frantic situations, for example in "Weirdmageddon Part 1" she got transformed into a lounge chair, and didn't show any touch of panic. Appearance Soos' grandmother is an elderly woman, with a somewhat portly frame and stout build, similar to her grandson. She has large, puffy, gray hair, and wears a pair of pale emerald green earrings. While working around the house, she typically wears a magenta dress, a yellow '50s-style cooking apron with a pink heart on it, and a pair of green house slippers. Relationships Soos Ramirez Abuelita shows unconditional love for her grandson, often praising his positive qualities and ignoring his faults and mistakes. Soos is shown to be prominent figure in her life, as nearly every photograph in Abuelita's house depicts him at various ages. She is also seen throwing Soos elaborate parties on his birthday every year until his twelfth, and apparently went along with her grandson's wish that his birthday no longer be celebrated. Abuelita also enjoys intruding on Soos' privacy, reading his diary when he's gone and occasionally spying, as she considers Soos' life her "personal soap opera". Nevertheless, Abuelita's ultimate goal in life is her grandson's well-being, which she intends to secure before her passing. Grandpa Ramirez While discussing her passing, Soos suggests she will go to Heaven and be reunited with his grandfather, to which Abuelita looks unenthused and replies "No... he is not there." It's therefore understood that Abuelita thinks her husband was bad enough to be in Hell after his death, and that their relationship was probably tempestuous. Grandpa Ramirez' fate is never clarified, but given Soos' comment about him being in heaven, and Abuelita speaking of his soul's whereabouts in the present tense, it's likely he has already passed away. Reggie Abuelita has played at least some role in Reggie's life since his childhood, and the two maintain contact to this day. Stan Pines Abuelita happily takes in the Pines family (including Stan) after their forced eviction from the Mystery Shack, peacefully tolerating their stay. She refers to Stan as "Mr. Pines" and is shown to politely offer him tea on occasion. When Stan passionately kisses her out of joy after discovering Gideon's weakness, Abuelita is momentarily shocked, then announces she must now go 'vacuum her face' once he releases her (presumably to remove all traces of Stan from her person). It is clear that Abuelita does not see Stan in a romantic light. Mabel is shown considering bringing the two together, as seen in "The Love God." Soos' father While she is careful of saying so in front of Soos, Abuelita is hateful of his father for both abandoning Soos and repeatedly toying with his emotions by telling him he'll come visit. On Soos' twelfth birthday, the day he realized his father wasn't ever coming, Abuelita vowed to tear him limb for limb if she ever did see him again someday. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Assuming that Soos' full name follows conventional Hispanic naming customs, her last name is likely either "Alzamirano" or "Ramirez." *"Abuelita" is an affectionate term for "granny" or "grandmother" in Spanish, or a pun on "abuela", which means the same. ru:Бабулита Рамирез es:Abuelita nl:Abuelita bg:Абуелиа ro:Abuelita it:Abuelita Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Ramirez family Category:Blind Eye Society